Journals
by flailingmuse
Summary: DEADFIC! Adopted by Fangalicous08, she's finished it, read hers.
1. The Journals

Fangs Journal

**It's been two years since Max 'saved the world'. Long story short, there were several explosions – courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy – and the School etc being exposed.**

**Iggy and Nudge live together. I still don't know why Ig hasn't gone deaf yet! Angel and Gazzy live next door on either side of Ig and Nudge. Max and I live across the street. But not how I really want it. I don't know who I'm kidding with the whole 'I-don't-care-about-anything-really' image. To cut another long story short, I like Max. Heck, I think I love her. But I can't just tell her. She'll freak. And that would not be good. **

**The main reason I'm writing in this journal is so I don't explode. I don't tell anyone how I feel. It's better that way. But if I write it down, I can get it out of my head. Just for a while. **

Max's Journal

_God, why did I let Angel talk me into this? Then again, her mind-control probably helped. So now I'm writing a journal. _

_Anyway, I 'saved the world'. It mainly involved a few of Gazzy and Iggys 'creations' and exposing the School and the rest of the whole whacked up group. Oh yeah, Iggy and Nudge are in happy-la-la-land, a.k.a in love. They live across the road from me and Fang. Angel and Gazzy are on either side of them. It's sad that, even though I saved the world, the Flocks parents didn't want them back. The Griffiths practically begged Iggy to come back. But he flatly refused to go anywhere near them. And I don't blame him._

_So, what am I supposed to write in a journal? Aren't I meant to put down secrets and stuff? Well, if I am, then I guess I'd better do my biggest one; the fact that I am in love with my best friend ever and fellow mutant bird-kid – Fang. I'm sure he's not in love with me. It's hard being in the same house as him. God, I'm being so girly. Uh. I'd better stop writing before I turn into a Barbie._

Fangs Journal

**I almost walked in on Max in the shower this morning. Luckily, I have mastered the art of entering and leaving rooms silently. So when I opened the door and heard her singing I backed out sharpish. **

**I'd never tell her, but Max has a beautiful voice. Seriously. If she wasn't a mutant bird-kid she could be famous. She even looks like a celebrity. Her hair is long and kind of golden. Her tan wings look like gold as well, when the sun catches them. And…I'm turning into Nudge. Only I'm rambling about Max. Incredible, indestructible, gorgeous Maximum Ride. I'd love to call her mine. But she's like a wild horse. She may stay with someone, but no-one could ever own her.**

Max's Journal. 

_I've decided to write a poem. I know I'm sixteen and poetry can be really sappy but hey. This came to me, well parts of it, while I was flying last night._

'_This lady in white_

_Is tired of the fight_

_Always waiting_

_Always wondering_

_Bound to this day_

_By demands, secrets, lies_

_It goes against all of her family ties_

_This lady in white_

_Fell in love with the Night_

_But the Dawn came and stole her away_

_Trapped in her dress_

_By a corset and silk_

_Both purest white_

_White as the bone_

_Indestructible hearts_

_Living apart_

_Open wounds slowly healing_

_Vices are squeezing_

_Eternity is closing _

_Freedom is offered_

_A chance to escape_

_Night takes her hand_

_Going, going, gone_

_The Dawn wakes to find_

_His false love has gone_

_Fled to the embrace_

_Of dark handsome Night_

_Joined by love and by flight_

_It's only right.'_

_I've just noticed that the first letters of some of the lines spell I LOVE FANG. That was a total accident. But it's true. I do love him._

Fangs Journal

**Oh my freaking god. Iggy and Nudge are getting married. And all of the Flock are invited to the wedding. It's great for them. But being there will tear me into little pieces. Cause I'd do anything to marry Max. Even just to be able to tell her I love her every day would be enough. But I never will.**

**Anyway, Max is forcing me to go with her and Nudge to get dresses and a tux. How dumb will I look in a tux? Max'll look gorgeous in anything she picks out. She'd look fantastic in a sack. Not that she'd ever wear a sack. One of these days I'm going to get up the nerve to tell her that I love her. Fighting Erasers is easy compared to the thought of doing that. And if I do, and she rejects me, I'd probably kill myself. I'd rather not be here at all than know for certain that Max will ever love me. **

Max's Journal. 

_Fang almost walked in on me in the shower the other day. He thinks I didn't notice him come in but I did. But I was so caught up in what I was singing that what happened didn't really register until now. God, I can't believe I didn't remember until now._

_But more importantly, Nudge and Iggy are getting married! And all of the flock are invited to the wedding. Me and Nudge have roped Fang into going shopping with us. How dumb will I look in a dress? Fang will look way hot in a tux and break my heart. Hold on. I did NOT just write that Fang was hot. Oh well. It's my private journal. It's not like he'll ever read it. Besides, I am head over heels in love with him. Yes, that's right. Maximum Ride has officially entered happy-la-la-land thanks to Fang. If only he felt the same as I do. Oh, that reminds me. I wrote another poem. It came to me while I was online, so I scrawled it on a post-it. Here it is:_

'_It's no good saying if only_

_Cause if only's can't come true_

_It's no good saying I wish_

_Cause wishes just won't do_

_And I would do_

_Just anything_

_To have you here with me_

_Tonight_

_Is a night of stars and magic_

_We can really reach the moon_

_If you take my hand_

_And fly with me_

_Then I'll believe in you_

_If I believe in you then_

_Dreams really do come true.'_

_Actually, thinking about it, this is more of a song verse than a poem. Maybe I should sing it. I know Fang plays piano. And guitar, keyboard, drums and just about every other instrument. Apparently that's his skill. Not just instruments. He can pick up anything and know how to use it. Kind of like Nudge, really._

_Back to the point. Maybe I can convince Fang to write some music to go with it. Hopefully he won't realise that it's mainly about him. Heck, I hope he never reads this journal. If he finds out about it, I'll have some serious explaining to do. _

_Oh, I forgot. The only reason Nudge is old enough to marry Iggy is because of her new time-travel power. She can freeze time and travel around in it. But if she travels forward and doesn't concentrate hard enough, she ages the amount of years she's travelled. And vice versa, it also uses up a lot of energy, so she doesn't use it very often. But when she realised she was in love, really in love, with Iggy, she travelled forward far enough so that she was the same age as him. So now she's sixteen. Like me, Fang and Iggy._

Fangs Journal

**Max asked me to write some music for a song she'd written. Somehow, I knew exactly what to play. Gods, her voice is beautiful. I could listen to her sing for hours. She made me make up scores for two songs. Both of them are about someone she's in love with. I know it. The odd thing is, I can't help thinking that maybe they're about me in some way. But I bet it isn't. Max doesn't love me. **

Max's P.O.V. (not her journal.)

"Ohmigosh MAX!" shrieked Nudge, almost knocking me over.

"Hi Nudge." I smiled. The fact that she's sixteen when she should really be thirteen-fourteen-ish is a little unnerving.

"I can't believe Iggy proposed! It's so great! I'm so excited!" Nudge was practically bouncing off the walls, she was so hyped up.

"Nudge, breathe." I told her, and then shouted, "Fang! Nudge is here!" Nudge whispered in my ear,

"Are you two together yet? Cause I know you like him." I shook my head sadly.

"I don't think he likes me like that."

"Ohmigosh, FANG!" shrieked Nudge again, running over to hug him. She barely noticed that he didn't hug back. I rolled my eyes at him and he mouthed, 'she hasn't changed a bit, has she?' at me. I grinned. Nudge let go of Fang and took a deep breath.

"Max, can we go get my dress cause, y'know, it makes it feel real and I want you to help me choose cause you're, like, my best friend apart from Angel but she's only eight and she doesn't really know that much about weddings and…"  
"Nudge! Breathe!" Fang and I said loudly.

"I already said I'd go with you didn't I? And so will Fang." I hot him a look that said, you-will-come-with-me-or-I-will-really-hurt-you.

He rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket from a hook in the hall.

"I'll come on one condition. I drive." Nudges face fell.

"Uh, I have a car; it's just across the street. I though maybe…" she trailed off. A first, for Nudge.

"That's okay Nudge. You drive yourself up there, and I'll ride with Fang. Seeing how he wants to show off his fancy motorbike driving skills." He hit me on the arm. I hit him back.

"Okay." Said Nudge, her face brightening. Wow, lot's of short sentences from Nudge today. Maybe Ig's been training her not to talk people's ears off anymore.

Minutes later, Fang and I were zooming down the road, behind Nudge's red convertible. At least it wasn't pink. To tell the truth, I love riding with Fang on his bike. It's the only time I can hug him as hard as I want, and not get a weird reaction. He thinks I don't rate his driving skills, but I trust Fang more than anyone else. If someone has saved your life several times, you tend to trust them quite a lot. As we shot out of the suburbs onto the highway into town, Fang shouted an interesting proposition to me over the roar of the engine.

"You want to drive fore a while?"

"Sure!" I called back and we pulled over to the side of the road to change over. Soon I was speeding us down the tarmac, feeling great. Riding a motorbike wasn't too hard; Fang had taught me the basics. We were halfway to our destination when fangs hands, which had been wrapped around my waist, moved up to cross over each other and hold my shoulders. I frowned to myself. What was he doing? Then he laid his head on my back! What was going on, he's being all…emotional! His movements were distracting, so I slowed down.

After another half an hour's drive, we reached the mall. It was huge and commercial. I could see why Nudge loved it. As we pulled into the huge, multi-story parking lot, Fang resumed his original position. Very, very strange. Another strange thing was, as we got off of the bike and I stretched to loosen up my cramped limbs, I was sure he was string at me. Not in a, you know, sick, perverted way or anything. It was like I was some rare and exotic creature (okay, bird-kids are pretty rare, but exotic?) that had never been seen before. I shook off the feeling that he was watching my every mood and dragged him over to where Nudge was waiting by the elevators.

The first one that arrived brought with it a tide of people that swept Nudge, Fang and I away from the elevator. We managed to fight out way back towards it, but another tide of people appeared from nowhere and dragged Nudge into it.

"I'll meet you guys at the bottom!" she called as the doors clanged shut and the elevator made it's way down. Luckily for us, the next one was empty, so we got in and pressed the down button. Talk about awkward silences. And this damn parking lot had about twenty floors before the actual mall.

"Um, what was all that about back then? You know the hugging and the staring…" I asked, feeling my cheeks flame with embarrassment. Surprisingly, Fang seemed to be embarrassed as well.

"Uh, it's kinda hard to explain." He said, not looking at me.

"Tell me. You know you can tell me." I told him, shuffling my feet.

"I know I can. Tell you stuff, that is. But this is different." He rummaged in his pocket and handed me a small black book. Even without opening it I knew it was a journal. It looked almost exactly like mine. Except that mine was sky blue.

"Thanks. Actually, I think you'd better read this, as well." I handed him my journal. I always carry it with me; I don't want it to fall into the wrong hands.

"Read it later, alone." We both said at the same time. Then we laughed. There was a loud, ding as the elevator reached the bottom floor. The doors swished open and we stepped out and looked around for Nudge. She was hanging around, looking bored – boy has her attention span shrunk – outside a glass fronted store that sold, yep you guessed it, wedding clothes.


	2. Dresses and Discoveries

**Hey! I got, like, 11 reviews! That's not that many, but I'm not used to getting reviews. The ones I do get are genrally good, but on I only get three or four at most. 11 is a windfall for me! And, in this chapter, there is FAXNESS! Yay! Oh, and I cheated a bit. I repeated the journal entries, adding Fang and Max's comments. So, if I got about 11 reviews for the last chapter...then I'm going to be greedy and demand that the count goes up to twenty before chapter 3 goes up. C'mon people. It's only another 9 reviews. Please? You get more story.**

* * *

"What took you guys so long?" She complained as we walked over to her. 

"We were only gone for, like, three minutes Nudge." I said. "Now, shopping time!"

Fang groaned as me and Nudge both cheered.

"O.K, who are you and what have you done with the real Max and Nudge?"

"Oh, lighten Fang. It's only shopping." Said Nudge, heading into the wedding store.

"Shopping, translated from the language 'female' means 'torture'." He muttered darkly, following us in.

&&&&&&&&

"Oh, Nudge, you look di-vi-ne!" I cried as she twirled out of the dressing room. She was wearing a white dress that was tight at the waist and then flared out at the bottom. There's probably a technical, fashion name for it, but if there is then I've never heard of it.

"You really think so? It's not too girly or anything is it?" She looked worried.

"Nudge, you look – pardon the pun – like an angel. You should get that one. You'll blow Iggy away." I told her. Now, unfortunately, it was my turn to try on the single dress I had picked out. God, no matter how much I disguised it, I hated clothes shopping.

"Your turn Max." Nudge had gotten changed faster than I had thought possible and was shoving me into the changing room. I locked the door behind me and changed into the dress. It wasn't white, like Nudges. It was a shimmery gold colour, like my wings. Well, it would be if they were made of silk. It was a straight up and down thing, with a high back and a, ahem, slightly low front. I looked at myself in the mirror and tugged at the neck, trying to raise it a bit. Nudge started to bang on the door.

"Max! Hurry up! I want to see what it looks like." Okay, here goes nothing. I opened the door and stepped out. Judging by the looks on both Nudge and Fangs faces, I looked better than I thought. I did a quick twirl then stopped, embarrassed.

"Max, you look a-ma-zing." Breathed Nudge, her mouth forming a small 'O'. I looked at Fang.

"Well? What do you think?" I asked him, expecting a sarcastic remark or a smirk.

"I agree with Nudge. You do look fantastic." This time, my jaw dropped.

"Wha…what?" I muttered

"You look fantastic."

"I…uh…thanks." Then I hurried back into the dressing room and changed back into my jeans and t-shirt. Compliments from Fang were not what I was expecting.

After we had paid for our dresses and Fangs tuxedo – which, by the way, is a very strange word but I'm just saying – we headed back to the parking lot. Nudge carefully put the outfits in her car and said

"See you guys back home!" and drove off. Cue yet another awkward silence between me and Fang. We got on the bike and drove home. In complete silence. Then again, it is kind of hard to have a conversation on a motorbike. So, as I couldn't thank him for his compliment by actually saying so, I did what he had done on the way here; crossed my arms over each other and held his shoulders and laid my head on his back. Through his coat I could hear his heart. It was very relaxing.

Pretty soon we were home and Nudge was waiting for us. She handed us our clothes and went back to her and Iggys house.

"Thanks. For the compliments, I mean." I told Fang as we went indoors. He shrugged noncommittally. "Oh, by the way. You should go read my journal now. Before I change my mind and take it back." He smiled and said

"You do the same." I nodded then we both went to our rooms and read.

Fang P.O.V

"Thanks. For the compliments, I mean." Said Max as we headed inside. I shrugged, trying not to give away the fact that I had been totally blown away by her in that dress.

"Oh, by the way. You should go read my journal now. Before I change my mind and take it back." I smiled, so it was her journal.

"You do the same" I told her and she smiled. Then we both went into our rooms.

I sat on my bed and opened the sky-blue book she had given me.

_God, why did I let Angel talk me into this? Then again, her mind-control probably helped. So now I'm writing a journal. _

_Anyway, I 'saved the world'. It mainly involved a few of Gazzy and Iggys 'creations' and exposing the School and the rest of the whole whacked up group. Oh yeah, Iggy and Nudge are in happy-la-la-land, a.k.a in love. They live across the road from me and Fang. Angel and Gazzy are on either side of them. It's sad that, even though I saved the world, the Flocks parents didn't want them back. The Griffiths practically begged Iggy to come back. But he flatly refused to go anywhere near them. And I don't blame him._

_So, what am I supposed to write in a journal? Aren't I meant to put down secrets and stuff? Well, if I am, then I guess I'd better do my biggest one; the fact that I am in love with my best friend ever and fellow mutant bird-kid – Fang. I'm sure he's not in love with me. It's hard being in the same house as him. God, I'm being so girly. Uh. I'd better stop writing before I turn into a Barbie._

No way. I thought. No freaking way. She doesn't LOVE, love me. My hands are actually shaking. What with I don't know. I flipped the page and carried on reading.

_I've decided to write a poem. I know I'm sixteen and poetry can be really sappy but hey. This came to me, well parts of it, while I was flying last night._

'_This lady in white_

_Is tired of the fight_

_Always waiting_

_Always wondering_

_Bound to this day_

_By demands, secrets, lies_

_It goes against all of her family ties_

_This lady in white_

_Fell in love with the Night_

_But the Dawn came and stole her away_

_Trapped in her dress_

_By a corset and silk_

_Both purest white_

_White as the bone_

_Indestructible hearts_

_Living apart_

_Open wounds slowly healing_

_Vices are squeezing_

_Eternity is closing _

_Freedom is offered_

_A chance to escape_

_Night takes her hand_

_Going, going, gone_

_The Dawn wakes to find_

_His false love has gone_

_Fled to the embrace_

_Of dark handsome Night_

_Joined by love and by flight_

_It's only right.'_

_I've just noticed that the first letters of some of the lines spell I LOVE FANG. That was a total accident. But it's true. I do love him._

I'm sitting here, in my room and right now my brain has totally frozen up. It's stuck on a loop that's going; Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God. Shaking my head to snap myself out of it, I flipped to the last and most recent entry. This is a really short journal. She must have started it at the same time as me.

_Fang almost walked in on me in the shower the other day. He thinks I didn't notice him come in but I did. But I was so caught up in what I was singing that what happened didn't really register until now. God, I can't believe I didn't remember until now._

_But more importantly, Nudge and Iggy are getting married! And all of the flock are invited to the wedding. Me and Nudge have roped Fang into going shopping with us. How dumb will I look in a dress? Fang will look way hot in a tux and break my heart. Hold on. I did NOT just write that Fang was hot. Oh well. It's my private journal. It's not like he'll ever read it. Besides, I am head over heels in love with him. Yes, that's right. Maximum Ride has officially entered happy-la-la-land thanks to Fang. If only he felt the same as I do. Oh, that reminds me. I wrote another poem. It came to me while I was online, so I scrawled it on a post-it. Here it is:_

'_It's no good saying if only_

_Cause if only's can't come true_

_It's no good saying I wish_

_Cause wishes just won't do_

_And I would do_

_Just anything_

_To have you here with me_

_Tonight_

_Is a night of stars and magic_

_We can really reach the moon_

_If you take my hand_

_And fly with me_

_Then I'll believe in you_

_If I believe in you then_

_Dreams really do come true.'_

_Actually, thinking about it, this is more of a song verse than a poem. Maybe I should sing it. I know Fang plays piano. And guitar, keyboard, drums and just about every other instrument. Apparently that's his skill. Not just instruments. He can pick up anything and know how to use it. Kind of like Nudge, really._

_Back to the point. Maybe I can convince Fang to write some music to go with it. Hopefully he won't realise that it's mainly about him. Heck, I hope he never reads this journal. If he finds out about it, I'll have some serious explaining to do. _

_Oh, I forgot. The only reason Nudge is old enough to marry Iggy is because of her new time-travel power. She can freeze time and travel around in it. But if she travels forward and doesn't concentrate hard enough, she ages the amount of years she's travelled. And vice versa, it also uses up a lot of energy, so she doesn't use it very often. But when she realised she was in love, really in love, with Iggy, she travelled forward far enough so that she was the same age as him. So now she's sixteen. Like me, Fang and Iggy._

She does. She feels the same as I do. And she thinks I'm hot. I smirked to myself. Yes, I am that vain. Then I dropped the journal onto my bed, letting it fall shut. For some reason my heart is going at what feels like a million miles a minute. This is so crazy. Then it hits me. I have to tell her now. This is the perfect time. Unless this is all just a sick joke. It can't be the entries seem real. Too real to be fake, if you see what I mean. I'm going to tell her now. I got up off of the bed and headed to Max's room. If I'm ever going to tell her, then now is the time to do it.

Max P.O.V

Right, time to read Fangs journal. It feels a bit like spying. But he said I could read it so I guess its O.K. The cover is plain black. But since this is Fang's journal, that's only to be expected.

**It's been two years since Max 'saved the world'. Long story short, there were several explosions – courtesy of Iggy and Gazzy – and the School etc being exposed.**

**Iggy and Nudge live together. I still don't know why Ig hasn't gone deaf yet! Angel and Gazzy live next door on either side of Ig and Nudge. Max and I live across the street. But not how I really want it. I don't know who I'm kidding with the whole 'I-don't-care-about-anything-really' image. To cut another long story short, I like Max. Heck, I think I love her. But I can't just tell her. She'll freak. And that would not be good. **

**The main reason I'm writing in this journal is so I don't explode. I don't tell anyone how I feel. It's better that way. But if I write it down, I can get it out of my head. Just for a while. **

He loves me. Oh my God he does love me. Like I love him! I have to see if he's written any more about me. Wait a minute, I'm sounding like a Barbie again. O.K Max, chill. Don't go all girly on yourself…oh screw it. I have to shriek. Just once, anyway. I pressed my head into the pillow and shrieked a little. That felt good. Now to read the rest of Fang's journal.

**I almost walked in on Max in the shower this morning. Luckily, I have mastered the art of entering and leaving rooms silently. So when I opened the door and heard her singing I backed out sharpish. **

**I'd never tell her, but Max has a beautiful voice. Seriously. If she wasn't a mutant bird-kid she could be famous. She even looks like a celebrity. Her hair is long and kind of golden. Her tan wings look like gold as well, when the sun catches them. And…I'm turning into Nudge. Only I'm rambling about Max. Incredible, indestructible, gorgeous Maximum Ride. I'd love to call her mine. But she's like a wild horse. She may stay with someone, but no-one could ever own her.**

He thinks I'm gorgeous? I'm anything but. And he thinks I can sing. That boy must have something wrong with his brain as well as his DNA. I can't sing. Well, I can, but it sounds like a drowning cat. Only two more entries left. He must have gotten this journal about the same time as I did. Freakish or what?

**Oh my freaking god. Iggy and Nudge are getting married. And all of the Flock are invited to the wedding. It's great for them. But being there will tear me into little pieces. Cause I'd do anything to marry Max. Even just to be able to tell her I love her every day would be enough. But I never will.**

**Anyway, Max is forcing me to go with her and Nudge to get dresses and a tux. How dumb will I look in a tux? Max'll look gorgeous in anything she picks out. She'd look fantastic in a sack. Not that she'd ever wear a sack. One of these days I'm going to get up the nerve to tell her that I love her. Fighting Erasers is easy compared to the thought of doing that. And if I do, and she rejects me, I'd probably kill myself. I'd rather not be here at all than know for certain that Max will ever love me. **

Oh my gosh. He wants to marry me? He wants to say he loves me? All the time? This is just…incredible. I never ever dreamed he'd like me this much. I never dreamed he'd like me at all. There's just one entry left.

**Max asked me to write some music for a song she'd written. Somehow, I knew exactly what to play. Gods, her voice is beautiful. I could listen to her sing for hours. She made me make up scores for two songs. Both of them are about someone she's in love with. I know it. The odd thing is, I can't help thinking that maybe they're about me in some way. But I bet it isn't. Max doesn't love me. **

He thinks I don't love him. Like I said, there's something wrong with that boy's brain. I'm so obvious. He's the one who can hide his emotions, not me. My heart is going so fast I keep thinking it's going to explode out of my chest. I have to go and tell Fang I feel the same. If he's read my journal he must know that. Oh, crap. He read my journal. I wrote that I thought he was hot in there!

* * *

**Now, just click the review button. I only need 9 of you to do it...there, that wasn't so hard now was it? I like getting reviews. It makes me feel popular. **

**Ta Ta for now my Darklings. (No, that's not a mis-print, it does say darKlings, with a 'K'.) remember to review for li'l ole Luci now won't you.**


	3. The romantic bit

**Here is the third chapter at last! Sorry it is shorter than the others (which were both around 5 pages) but it's hard to write so much each time. Anyways, this is the third chapter and, sigh, here is the disclaimer. Why I'm putting it in I don't know, since it's in the story description but oh well...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride etc but the plot is all mine. No stealing.**

* * *

I let out an anguished moan. He is never going to let me live this down. I covered my face with my hands and flopped back onto the bed.

"Why me, why me, why me, why, why me, why me?" I muttered into my palms, just as I heard the door click open. I peered through my fingers at the person who had just come into my room. Fang. I shut my eyes and groaned again,

"Why me?"

"What's with the 'why me's?" Asked Fang, crossing the room and flopping down next to me.

"You have three guesses." I muttered, my hands not leaving my face.

"Oh, you mean _that._" He said, and I knew he was smirking at me.

"Yes, _that._" I sighed.

"Ah, but you don't know which particular '_that_' I'm talking about. But I'm guessing it was the one where you wrote in you journal that I was ho…mmph!" I had flipped on top of him and covered his mouth with my hand.

"Don't. Say. It." I snarled. "It's bad enough that you know about it. Please just don't say it." He peeled my hand off of his mouth and said,

"Okay, I won't." Then he grinned. "So long as you will."

"Wha…what?" I gasped.

"You have to say it. Otherwise I will. And I'll let Nudge and Iggy know what you wrote as well."

"You. Are. Pure. Evil." I said, glaring at him. He shrugged.

"You still have to say it." I sighed.

"Okay, fine. I'll say it." I took a deep breath. "I think you're hot." I muttered. He cupped one hand over his ear, feigning deafness

"Come again? I didn't quite hear you." I smacked him round the head and said it again, a little louder.

"I think you're hot." He motioned with his hands for me to speak up.

"I THINK YOU'RE HOT!" I yelled, getting very annoyed. And annoyed Max isn't a very pleasant person.

Fang was smirking at me. I was sure I was blushing bright red. I blushed even harder when I realised that I was still lying on top of Fang. I moved to roll off of him, but he wrapped his arm around my waist. Then I noticed how close we were.

"Did you really mean what you wrote, Fang, about y'know, loving me?" I whispered, loosing myself in his dark eyes.

"Every word." He murmured back. "What about you?"

"All of it." I noticed him start to smirk again. "Don't go back there." I pleaded. He rolled his eyes, but dropped the smirk.  
Both of his arms were wrapped around me now, and our noses were almost touching.

"Max." he breathed

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled, still gazing into his eyes.

"I love you."

"I know. I love you too."

"Then you won't mind if I do this." He said and put one hand on my head and pulled me to him. Our lips brushed together and I suddenly felt my heart start going faster and faster. I shut my eyes and sank into Fangs embrace.

Fang P.O.V

"Did you really mean what you wrote, Fang, about, y'know, loving me?" Max asked. One of my arms was wrapped around her waist. I stared into her light-coloured eyes, thinking to myself that they were almost as light as my heart was right about now.

"Every word." I murmured back to her, "What about you?"

"All of it." I began to smirk, remembering the hot comment.

"Don't go back there." She pleaded and I rolled my eyes and let the smirk drop off my face.

I wrapped my other arm around her and pulled her closer. Our noses were almost touching. My stomach felt like it had been invaded by snakes. Giant mutant snakes.

"Max." I breathed, unable to break eye-contact.

"Mmmhmm." She mumbled back, still staring at me.

"I love you." I told her

"I love you too." She replied. I was struck with the perfect idea.

"Then you won't mind if I do this. I placed one hand on the back of her head, entwining my fingers with her blonde hair. I pulled her down to me and brushed my lips against hers. Her eyes closed and she practically collapsed on to my chest. I didn't know she loved me this much. I didn't know I loved her this much. Not that I was complaining.

I let my own eyes close and lifted my face up to hers. Her hands slid under my head and pulled me up so that she was sitting on my knees. Max wrapped her arms around my neck and I moved mine down to her waist.

This is so freaking awesome. Unfortunately, even mutant bird-kids have to breathe, so we broke apart. I leaned my forehead against hers.

"I love you, Max." I whispered

"So you've said. Repeatedly." She laughed and I smiled.

"I know, I just can't seem to stop." My stomach growled and I remembered it had been hours since I'd last eaten. Max raised an eyebrow,

"Hungry?" she asked. I nodded and we both headed down to the kitchen. Where we found that the fridge was empty, so unless the food fairies appeared we would have to starve. Max was giving me a look that said which dumbass forgot to go and buy food? I smiled sheepishly and grabbed my jacket.

"Looks like we're going out for dinner."

* * *

**Lo and behold, that is the chapter. This story is my most reviewed story EVER. It's had someting like 40 reviews. How did I get that popular? Anyhow, since the chapters over, I'm going to plug my best mate in the whole world ever's story:**

**Strange Goings On by Catrina Skylark. Read it. I'm in it. She's in it. The Flock is in it. We aren't there as Mary-Sues. It's a good story. (Die all Mary-Sues! Die! MWAHAHAHA! Ahem) Sorry, MPD going there again. Nova, go AWAY!**


	4. Powers list

**In case of confusion, I've decided to do a quick note to say what the flock's new powers are etc. Just to de-confuzimicate you.**

Max.

Age: 16

Powers: No new powers as of yet.

Fang.

Age: 16

Powers: The ability to be able to use anything just by touching it. Even if he's never seen it before and doesn't even know what it's called. This applies to everything including weapons, instruments and vehicles.

Iggy.

Age: 16

Powers: No new powers. (But maybe I will give him Pyrokenesis, if you think that's a good idea.)

Nudge.

Age: (supposed to be 14) 16

Powers: Time Travel. Uses a lot of energy and if she doesn't focus then she ages depending on how far she travels. This is how she is 16 in this story. She can also freeze time.

Gazzy.

Age: 10

Powers: No new powers as of yet.

Angel.

Age: 8

Powers: No new powers as of yet.

**There you go, hope this helps. Also, if you want Iggy to have pyrokenesis then you must VOTE in your reviews. VOTE VOTE VOTE. 9This is my sneaky way of getting more reviews. You should try it, it works. Most of the time.)**


	5. The karaoke bar, part 1

* * *

Max P.O.V.

There were no halfway-decent restaurants anywhere near where we lived, except for one. It had good food, a great atmosphere and fabulous service. The only problem was that it was a karaoke bar. And if you didn't volunteer to sing, then the owner, Al, as he urged his customers to call him, was likely to pull you out of your seat and thrust a microphone into your hand. But he did charge you less if you sang.

"Do we have to eat here?" Fang groaned.

"Unless you want to travel miles and miles to another town, where there are better places to eat, then yes, we do have to eat here." He rolled his eyes at me, and then slipped his hand into mine as we walked through the doors of Al's Karaoke Bar. Yeah, real imaginative name, Al, I thought.

Fang P.O.V. 

The only restaurant with edible anywhere near where we lived was Al's Karaoke Bar. The food was good, and so was the service. It was the karaoke part I hated. I mean, I can sing, just not very well. It's alright for Max, she's got a great voice and she knows it. I may be able to create music with an instrument, but my vocals leave a lot to be desired.

We entered the restaurant and were almost blinded by the way-too-bright strobe lighting that was flashing horribly fast around the room. I blinked quickly, tying to banish the coloured spots that were dancing in front of my face. I looked over at Max to see her doing the same.

Before we were completely adjusted to the crazy lighting, Al came over and grabbed us both by the arm. He led us to a booth and slapped menus and song lists in front of us.

"Okay guys, you know the drill. Choose some food and choose a song. Either you sing, providing me with free entertainment and I let you pay reasonable prices for what you eat. Or you can choose not to sing and you have to pay the extortionate prices I charge." His beady eyes glinted in the crazy light.

"I've told you before, Al," Max said tiredly, "I can pay your high prices. I've got my card, remember?" she waved the Maximum Ride bank card in front of him. Al looked pleadingly at her,

"But, Max, darling," my hands clenched involuntarily into fists at him calling her that, even though I knew he didn't mean it.

"You have such a wonderful voice! All of my regulars adore it!" Max rolled her eyes.

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back. Now please will you go away and let me decide what I'm gonna eat?" Al nodded, looking pleased at her agreeing to sing.

"I'm going, I'm going. And make sure you choose a good song." He hurried into the back of the restaurant.

Max sighed and rolled her eyes again before looking down at the menu. I did the same, but I sneakily slipped the song list into my menu, and scanned it.

Whilst I was trying to decide which song I could sing that wouldn't cause me to die of embarrassment, some guy got up onto the wooden platform with a microphone. He crouched in front of the souped up karaoke machine (I don't know exactly what Al did to it…but he did do something.), fiddled with the buttons for a moment, and stood up.

A voice boomed out of the speakers,

"And now, Al's karaoke bar presents, Eric Fidel, singing The Importance of Being Idle by Oasis."

The guy gulped and began to sing.

"I sold my soul for the second time  
'Cos the man, he don't pay me  
I begged my landlord for some more time  
He said "Son, the bills waiting"

My best friend called me the other night  
He said "Man, are you crazy?"  
My girlfriend told me to get a life  
She said "boy, you lazy"

But I don't mind

As long as there's a bed beneath the stars that shine

If you give me a minute

A mans got a limit

I can't get a life if my hearts not in it"

The song continued in a similar fashion for some time, during which I had chosen my meal, and my song. I looked up at Max, who was staring into the distance.

"You done?" I asked, startling her out of her reverie.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sure." She put her menu on the table, flicked quickly through the song list, chose one and looked up at me.

"You gonna hide behind that menu all night or actually show me that face of yours?" she asked teasingly. I realised I was still holding the menu, and put it down. Unfortunately, the song list fell out as I did so. Max raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know you could sing."

"I can't." I mumbled, "But I may as well try." She smiled sweetly at me, and took my hand in hers.

"You'll be great. Besides, even if you sang like Gazzy doing an impression of a dying parrot, I'd still love you." I smiled at her, and she blushed.

Before I could say anything else, a waitress came over with a notepad to take our order.

* * *

**And no, you can't decide the song that Fang will sing, 'cause I've already chosen one. But, if you can think of one for Max to sing, then that would be helpful, as I can't think of one. I've been toying with the idea of using Frozen, by Within Temptation, mainly 'cause it's been in my head for ages. But then I thought that the song doesn't fit the plot anywhere and would be totally random and out of context. So, any ideas would be good. **


	6. The karaoke bar: Fangs song

**Sorry it's been so long, guys. And woweee, thanks for all the reviews! 80! That's amazing! Well, for me, anyway. Here's a fairly long chapter for you, and I'm writing Max's as we speak. Hope you like it. **

* * *

**Fang POV**

"You'll be great. Besides, even if you sang like Gazzy doing an impression of a dying parrot, I'd still love you." I smiled at her, and she blushed.

Before I could say anything else, a waitress came over with a notepad to take our order.

She was tall, leggy and platinum blonde, and her smile was as fake as her tan. When she saw me, she started flicking her hair and tilting her head. She ignored Max completely. God, I'd only been in her presence six seconds and she was bugging the hell out of me.

"What'll it be?" she asked voice high and flirtatious.

"Hmm, I haven't decided yet. What'll you have Maxie?" Max, who had clenched her fists when the waitress had been flirting with me, relaxed when she realised I wasn't at all interested in the Barbie look-alike.

"Oh, I'll just have a double cheeseburger, fries and a large coke. And a salad." The waitress glanced at Max, wrote down her order then looked at me again.

"Have you decided yet?"

"Yeah. I'll have the same as Max but with double fries." The waitress noted down my order and then asked:

"Is there anything else you'd like?" She blinked wide blue eyes at me. Oh please, blue eyes just don't work, I like brown ones.

"Yes. For you to go to the kitchen, give the cook our orders, and leave me and my girlfriend alone," I snapped, secretly enjoying the shocked look that came into her eyes when I said the word 'girlfriend.' Then she scowled and turned on one pointed heel and stalked off to the kitchens.

Max hid a smile behind her hand.

"You know, she's probably going to spit in our drinks or something now."

"Like it matters," I said, shrugging.

"So, are you going to tell me which song you chose?" Max asked curiously, leaning across the table towards me and resting her chin in her hand. I looked away, trying very hard not to look embarrassed.

"No. You're just going to have to wait and see." Max looked rather put out that I wouldn't tell her, but luckily her attention was diverted when the waitress came over – her smile looking more strained than it had before – with our drinks.

"Thank-you," I said shortly, not taking my eyes off of Max. Even though I wasn't looking at her, I could just tell that the waitress had stopped smiling and started scowling.

"Your meal will be out soon," she said, her high voice strained. Neither of us responded, so she flounced away, almost knocking over some of the other waitresses in her path.

"Please tell me what you're gonna sing Fang. Pretty please?" Max was giving me the most effective bambi eyes I'd ever seen. But there was no way I was going to tell her; she'd definitely laugh at me.

"No. And besides, you'll find out soon enough," I pointed to a large chalkboard beside the karaoke stage. The names of the people who were going to sing next were written up.

"See, I'm on …" I counted quickly in my head, oh, crap, "…next. So just be patient for a minute or so." She glared at me, so I reached over and stroked her hair. I didn't really want a pissed off Max on my case until I sang. She seemed to calm down a little, but with Max, you never can tell if she's actually calmed down, or if she's just pretending to be.

Luckily for me, the guy who was singing finished up pretty soon. I can't believe I'm doing this, I feel like an idiot. Then the booming announcement voice filled the whole bar, letting everyone know that I was about to make a complete and utter fool of myself;

"And now, Al's karaoke bar presents Fang, singing She's So Lovely, by Scouting For Girls."

I cringed inwardly as I walked up to the stage, and took the mike from the previous guy.

"Good luck, dude," he said, then hurried off back to his table. I took a deep breath and said,

"This is dedicated to the one and only Maximum Ride," and then the music began to play, and I started to sing:

'I love the way she fills her clothes

She looks just like them girls in Vogue

I love the way she plays it cool

I think that she is beautiful.'

I risked a quick glance at Max, who, to my surprise wasn't covering her ears and hiding her face in shame. She was actually smiling, albeit a little embarrassedly. There was no time to dwell on this fact, however, as the song had moved on;

'She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely'

When I looked over at Max again, she was smiling widely, which made me think that maybe I wasn't quite as bad at this singing deal as I though I was.

'She's pretty, a fitty

She's got a boyfriend though and that's a pity'

Yeah, me, I thought, feeling very glad that I'd told her how I felt.

'She's flirty, turned thirty

Aint that the age a girl gets really dirty

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know'

I was about halfway through the song now, which I was incredibly thankful for. Even if I wasn't so bad that they were booing me off the stage and throwing rotten fruit, it didn't mean that I liked doing it. Much.

'I love the way she bites her lip I love the way she shakes her hips I love the way she makes me drool I think that you are beautiful 

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

A stunner I wonder Was she this fit When she was 10 years younger? Come see me, discretely She said she's got a trick or two To teach me 

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know'

Wow, this song feels like it's going on forever. I mean, I knew it was kinda long, but still. Oh well, I guess it'll be done soon enough, and then I can go and hide in a hole for the rest of my life, or at least until everyone forgets that this ever happened. 'I think that you are lovely I think that you are lovely I think that you are lovely I think that you are lovely I think that you are lovely I think that you are lovely I think that you are lovely I think that you are beautiful 

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

She's so lovely

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know how we'll make it through this

I don't know

I don't know

I don't know

Oh, oh, oh……..' The music faded away, and I swiftly handed the microphone to the guy who was waiting at the side of the stage. He handed it back to me.

"I'm not singing next mate, your girlfriend is."

Max was standing behind the guy, with a huge grin on her face. As soon as she saw me she hurled herself at me, flinging her arms around my neck.

"You're really good at singing, you know that? And thank-you so much!" I put her down and smiled at her,

"So you liked it then?"

"No," my face fell, "I loved it."

* * *

**Well? What do you think? About the song, I was choosing between this one and Elliot Minor 'Jessica', where I would have done something weird and changed the word Jessica to Maximum. So I chose this one. If you want the other song, then tell me, and I'll make an outtakes thingy at the end of the story, and I'll put it in for you. **

**As always, please review.**

**Blessed Be**

**LD.**


	7. The kareoke bar: Max's song

**Arrgghhh! Bad, bad fanfiction author! This chapter should've been done ages ago! But, I'm back in business now; my muse has returned! In the form of an annoying, slave driver of an inner voice that threatens me with migraines if I don't do as I'm told...meh, anyways, enjoy! Oh, and thanks to ISing4Him for the idea of using Cascada's song, 'Everytime We Touch' for this chap. Sorry to those whose songs didn't get picked - if you absoloutely MUST have them sung by Max in Al's kareoke bar, then I may do either a) some outtakes at the end with the songs you want, b) have them visit the bar again later, maybe for Ig's stag or Nudges hen night, or c) do a new story centered around Al's Kareoke Bar.**

**Disclaimer: Was book four a 1000 page ode to faxness? No? Then I don't own it. **

* * *

Fang P.O.V

"So you liked it then?"

"No," my face fell, "I loved it."

I laughed, and was about to reply when the announcer summoned Max to the stage. "And now, Al's karaoke bar presents, Max Ride singing Everytime We Touch, by Cascada." Max pecked me on the lips, and then darted up onto the stage.

Max P.O.V

"And now, Al's karaoke bar presents, Max Ride singing Everytime We Touch, by Cascada."

The announcer's voice let me know that it was my turn to sing. I quickly pressed my lips to Fangs, smiled at him, and then darted up onto the stage.

The intro I recognised started up, and I held the microphone to my mouth, waiting for the right place,

'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me

I still feel your touch in my dreams

Forgive me, my weakness, but I don't know why

Without you it's hard to survive

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling

And everytime we kiss, I swear I could fly

Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last

I need you by my side

'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.'

I looked across at Fang, who was still standing at the edge of the stage. He flashed me one of his rare smiles, making the stage seem even brighter. I grinned back, then turned forwards and continued,

'Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.  
They wipe away tears that I cry.  
The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.  
You make me rise when I fall.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last  
Need you by my side  
'Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static.  
And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life.

'Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.'

The song faded out and a roar of applause filled the room. I grinned, flushing slightly with embarrassment. I hurriedly made my way over to the edge of the stage, where Fang was standing, looking ever so slightly shell shocked.

"So, whadda you think?"

"I think," he said slowly, "that I'm the luckiest avian hybrid on the planet to have such a beautiful, talented, amazing girl who actually wants to be with me."

I grinned, the light flush on my face deepening into a full blush. Then, before I could say anything, Fang had dragged me away from the stage and back to our table. Where he then proceeded to kiss me senseless.

The rest of the evening flew by, with us taking forever over our food, simply so that we could spend as much time as possible hiding in the dark bar kissing. But time, as it does, caught up with us, and midnight arrived, bringing with it a tide of drunken idiots who commandeered the karaoke, filling the bar with lewd, badly sung versions of club remixes.

Fangs breath tickled my ear as he whispered to me, "I think it's time to leave."

I had to take a moment to squash the butterflies that had suddenly materialised in my stomach.

"Yeah, me too." Unfortunately the butterflies decided that my mouth made a good escape route, and my voice trembled slightly.

Fang took my hand and, after swiping the Max Ride bank card to pay for everything we headed out into the cool night air.

* * *

**Once again, I must apologise for the shortness. I'm a bad author; keeping readers waiting then delivering only short chapters. BUT! I WILL try and write more soon. Once my essay is done. And my math homework. And my tech. And my drama. Meh, I hate homework! It takes away valuable fanfic writing time from me!**


End file.
